


A Scientific Love

by Amayasuzunami156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Depression, Dragons, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Magic, Marking, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Romance, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Smut, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepathic Bond, The Void, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayasuzunami156/pseuds/Amayasuzunami156
Summary: What happens when Gaster meets a dragon shifter secretly fighting on the side of the monsters? What happens when they meet again underground? Read and find out.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Character Profile: Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale, that honor belongs to Toby Fox. I do own every O.C I add. Like the clan of Dragon Shifters. Please enjoy my fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About our dear Dragon Shifter, Tempest..

Character Profile: Tempest

Name: Tempest

Age: 1,263

Soul Traits: Patience and Kindness

Species: Dragon Shifter

Gender: Female

Magic: She can easily do magic in her dragon form, which includes her fire breath and air magic. It's a lot harder for her to use magic in her human form. She can also fly, in her dragon form.

Looks: Tempest is of average height with long blonde hair and striking emerald green eyes. She's fairly curvy and likes to maintain her figure. In her Dragon form, she has gold scales and and emerald eyes, with wings spanning several feet. She stands a good eight feet in this form.

Backstory: Tempest was born to a Dragon Shifter Mother and a Human father, which was rather unheard of back in the days before the war. Once she reached maturity, she headed out on her own, careful to hide what she was around humans. Then the war started, her mother called a clan gathering, telling the clan what she wanted them to do. She fought on the side of the monsters, taking to the skies and burning down anyone who stood in their path. At this point she had made friends with Gaster and Grillby. Using her scales to shield the both of them a few times. The war ended eventually and they were trapped underground. Sher never expected to see Gaster again, much less working as the royal scientist! She was science-minded herself, so she applied for the job. She was hired soon after 

Mate: W.D Gaster

Personality: To be determined.

Likes: Gaster, Flying, Setting things on fire, Singing, Swimming, Dancing.

Dislikes: Being lied to, Fighting, Most humans, Mettaton, Fake people.

Fears: Claustrophobia, Nyctophobia (fear of the dark)

Hobbies: Singing, Writing, Drawing, Swimming.

Extra Information: Tempest has PTSD from being in the monster-human war.

She also suffers from depression after Gaster fell into the void. She however lives for Sans and Papyrus, since they're basically all the family that she has left. That she knows off.

She can barely access her magic in her human form. She has better control of her magic in her dragon form. She gains better control over her magic in her human as she ages.

Whenever she gets too stressed out, she is forced out of her human form and into her dragon form.

She has wanted to kill herself, but has always refrained, because she couldn't leave Sans and Papyrus all alone.

She's never told them about her depression, because she didn't want them to worry. Sans knows however, because he recognizes the signs in himself.


	2. Chapter One: Prologue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist and Dragon Shifter meet, and the Scientist get his life saved by the Dragon Shifter for the first time.

Violet eyelights studied the signs of battle. Claw marks rent the ground in various places, and there were still smoldering embers in the area. He looked to the fire elemental. "What do you think, Grillby." A masculine voice asked.

"Definitely fire magic, but those claw marks are too big for any of our monsters." The fire elemental said. "What are you thinking, Gaster?" 

"Hmm, I don't know, but this was a Human camp, so this has to be some kind of creature's doing..." Gaster said thoughtfully.

Suddenly a blonde haired female jumped in front of him, blocking an attack. He quickly summoned a blaster, disposing of the attacker.

The female was leaning leaning against a smoldering tree as Grillby began to heal her. "Why did you do that? Aren't you human?" Gaster asked the female.

She cracked open an eye and barked out a laugh. "Nope. Not human." She said with a grin, still leaning against the burning tree.

Gaster noticed that and frowned. "Doesn't that hurt? It's quite hot." He said.

"What? This tree? Nah. Fire doesn't hurt me." She said. She looked at the skeletal figure and grinned at his confusion. "What's wrong, Mr. Skeleton?"

"What are you?" Gaster asked. He looked at the emerald eyed female, who had the most wicked grin on her face.

"What's your name, Skeleton man?" She asked with a grin.

"Wingdings Gaster. Please just call me Gaster." He replied with a slight smile. 

"My name is Tempest. I'm a Dragon Shifter. Technically a monster." She replied with a chuckle.

"Could ya show us?" Came the crackly voice of Grillby.

"Of course I can, 'hot stuff'." She teased. "You guys might want to back up."

Gaster and Grillby backed away and watched as Tempest, in a blaze of golden flames, shifted into a golden scaled, emerald eyed dragon.

Gaster stared at her. This was their Giant. "You're the one who's been destroying the human camps!" He exclaimed.

She shifted back and scoffed. "You don't know that." She said, smirking. She examined the male. "There are other dragons." She shrugged.

"Your claws matched the size of the gouge marks in the ground." Gaster stated calmly. He looked at her challengingly.

"Well what can I say? Those idiotic humans thought I was just a defenseless little girl and tried to take advantage of me. I taught them a lesson." She smirked.

Gaster shivered. "Why don't you join us?" This way you have back up, if you need it and healing. Besides, you saved my life. I'd have been dust if you hadn't shown up."

"Gaster, are you sure that's a good idea?" Grillby asked. He looked at the skeleton.

"Yes, I am sure' Grillby." Gaster said with a grin. "We'll just have to take her to the king."

"Wait, why do I have to meet your king?" Tempest asked, narrowing her emerald eyes. 

"It's only so he can tell people not to attack you, Miss Tempest." Grillby said.

"I see. Fine." She said. "Lead the way.

Grillby led the way and Gaster held out his hand. "May I?" He asked.

She took his hand. "Of course." She said with a polite smile.

Gaster looked at the female and smiled. "King Asgore is a relaxed fellow, so I'm sure you'll get along fine." He said 

"I see. I don't trust him though. I trust you and Grillby. I'm not completely sure why, but I do." She said.

Gaster looked at her as they followed Grillby. "Must be because you can sense our souls." He said.

"Souls, the very culmination of our being, huh." She muttered. "How much farther?" 

"We still have to go through the camp." Gaster answered. He glanced at her as he heard a snarl come from her. "Did you actually make that sound?"

"Yes, I did. What are you, a Scientist?" She asked. She looked him over, he certainly didn't look like a scientist.

"I am. Why? I much prefer doing research over fighting." He replied.

"You just don't seem like a scientist." She said softly. She was more into the science stuff than fighting as well. "Seems like we have something in common." 

"Really?" He asked. They began to walk through camp and Tempest could feel all the stares on her. She moved closer to Gaster and glared back at everyone who was staring at her.

Gaster watched her. She had this challenging look in her eyes as she glared at the other monsters. "Come on, Tempest, they won't hurt you." He said.

"Well maybe they shouldn't stare." She hissed and kept walking next to Gaster.

Soon they were at a deep purple tent emblazoned with the Delta Rune. Grillby walked in and spoke with the king for a moment. Tempest and Gaster waited outside the tent. A few minutes later, Grillby walked out of the tent and motioned for Gaster and Tempest to enter.

Gaster entered the king's tent, bowing slightly as Tempest does the same. "Good afternoon, Your Highness." Gaster said smiling.

"Afternoon, Gaster. Grillby told me you figured out who was destroying the human camps?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. You're looking at her. Miss Tempest is a Dragon Shifter. Grillby and I saw her shift with our own eyes." Gaster answered.

Tempest stopped listening and studied King Asgore. He was one of the tallest monsters she had ever seen, besides dragons, of course. Soft white fur, golden yellow hair and beard and blue eyes. Was it bad she wanted to pet him? He looked so soft and fluffy.

"...ss? Miss?" Came the deep voice of Asgore. Tempest jumped and looked at the king.

"Sorry, I drifted out." She said, a gold blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're really a dragon?" He asked. She looked at Gaster and sighed.

"Yes, I am. I'd show you, but this tent would be ripped to pieces." She explained. "And I'd scare your army."

"Though her dragon form is quite magnificent." Gaster said, causing her to blush gold again. 

Gaster watched her blush gold and grinned. That was cute. "I offered her a place in our army, besides, I owe her my life." He said.

"Alright, we can announce it now." Asgore said.

"No. I don't want it announced." Tempest said with a grin. 

"Tempest why?" Gaster asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"I wanna see how many of them assume I'm human." She said with a playful grin. "I promise I won't kill or injure anyone." She said.

Gaster looked at Asgore. "Don't let her do this." He said.

"Oh, but it'll be fun." She said with a chuckle.

Asgore sighed. "Alright, but if it gets too chaotic, I'm putting a stop to it." He said.

Tempest smirked and left the men, only to be stopped by a dog couple wearing battle axes and black robes.

"Not a good place for a human, don't you agree, dear?" The male one asked.

"Oh definitely." The female replied.

"A human? Where? I see no humans. Just two dogs and myself." Tempest said.

"You look like a human. And you kinda smell like one too." The male said.

"Yes, if you're not a human, what are you?" The female asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I only smell like humans because I destroyed a camp full of them?" Tempest asked.

"You killed your own kind?" The male asked.

"That's awful!" The female exclaimed. 

Tempest sighed and let out an inhuman snarl. "No. I'm a Dragon Shifter. I can take on a human appearance however. It helps me blend in. However, I was passing by one of the human camps and the mistook me for some simple-minded, weak-willed plaything they could pass around, so I killed them. She said, emerald eyes glinting angrily.

"But you look human." The male said.

"I can smell fire, dear." The female said.

"I can change shapes. This form is less noticeable among humans." She answered with a shrug.

"What does your dragon form look like?" The male asked.

"We would like to see it." The female agreed.

"You'll see it next battle. There's not enough room around here for me to shift." She said. "Besides, I'm pretty tired."

The dogs left and Tempest began walking again, looking for an empty tent. She eventually found one and walked into it, making herself a nest.

A few months had passed and the monsters had lost the war, retreating under Mount Ebott, where they were then imprisoned. Tempest, Gaster, and Grillby had become good friends during the war, but during the chaos of the retreat they had all been separated, Gaster and Grillby were able to keep in contact, but they had lost sight of Tempest. They had no idea if she was alive or not.

Gaster eventually became the Royal Scientist, and began searching for an assistant. Many monsters applied for the position, but they weren't good enough for the job.

Tempest did her own freelance odd jobs, staying briefly in the many areas underground. She reconnected with Grillby, but asked him not to tell Gaster she was around. She wanted to surprise him. Then she heard Gaster was searching for an assistant and applied for the position.


	3. Chapter Two: Prologue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest and Gaster reconnect after years of being apart. Both of them happy to see the other.

Gaster was pacing his lab as he waited for the right person to fill the role of his assistant to come in. He'd had many approach him, but none of them seemed right for the job. Skeletal hands ran across his skull as he let out an annoyed sigh. He paused his pacing as he heard the door to his lab open. He didn't turn to face the monster who entered, because he didn't want to be disappointed again, nor did he want them to see the disappointment on his face.

"Is the position for the Assistant to the Royal Scientist still available?" A very familiar voice asked. Was that really Tempest? He hadn't seen nor heard from her in years. He fought the urge to turn and face her and sighed.

"Yes, it is. Introduce yourself." He said, sounding a lot calmer than he actually felt. His Soul was basically jumping in his ribs.

"My name is Tempest, Sir... I was interested in..." He cut her off and turned to face her. He knew she was intelligent, they'd used to stay up late talking scientific theories so many times.

"Welcome aboard." Was all he said. Then she ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Gaster, is that really you?" He heard her ask. He chuckled and nodded against her neck. 

"Of course it is, Dragonling. Where have you been? You disappeared, I was worried about you." He said, a slight frown on his face.

"Mostly hiding. I get mistaken as a human from time to time. But that's understandable, I guess. Look at me, my normal form is human." She muttered.

He looked at her and frowned, she certainly looked more scarred than the last time he had seen her. "We'll have to let Asgore know I've hired you. I've a place you can stay. It's just my boys and I." He said.

"Your boys? You have sons? How many? How old? What are their names?" She asked. He simply chuckled and led her to the throne room.

"You'll meet them later, Little Stormbringer." He said. They walked into the throne and Gaster bowed slightly. Tempest did the same.

"Gaster, did you find your new assistant?" The giant goat man asked.

"I did your majesty. Surely you recognize her? It's our dear Dragonling, Tempest. Queen Toriel, I'd like you to meet an old friend. This is the Dragon Shifter, Tempest. Tempest, this Queen Toriel." Gaster said, introducing his friend to the king's mate.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Tempest said to Queen Toriel. He then watched her smile at Asgore. "Hello again, your highness."

"Good to see you again, Tempest. How have you been?" Asgore asked. Gaster watched her sigh. She looked tired all of a sudden. 

"I've had to convince most of the underground that I'm not a human, even though I look like one." She said.

"I was going to let her stay with me and my boys. I'm sure they'd like having someone other than me around as well." Gaster said.

"Alright, you may go. Have a good evening, Gaster. Same to you as well, Tempest." Asgore said.

"See you tomorrow, your highness." Gaster said.

"It was nice to see you again, King Asgore. Nice meeting you, Queen Toriel." Tempest said. Gaster walked out and began to lead her to his home in Hotland.

"So are you going to tell me about these boys of yours?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

Tempest sighed as she looked at her old friend. "WingDings Gaster, you are horrible. We haven't seen each other in forever and you won't even tell me about your sons." She said, feigning hurt.

"Fine. Sans is my oldest. He is two and a half. Papyrus is my youngest, and he is one." Gaster said. She held back a squeal. She adored children. She couldn't wait to meet the baby-bones.

She watched Gaster as they walked through the capitol. Those circles on his hands were new. "Will your mate be upset that you're bringing a strange woman home?" She asked.

"I don't have a mate. I made the boys myself." He said. She looked shocked. No mate? Who'd be stupid not to?

Soon Gaster stopped outside of a building and unlocked the door. "Sans, Papyrus, I'm home!" He called out. She heard two pairs of feet running to the door and smiled. How adorable!

"hey dad, you brought a friend home?" The taller baby-bones asked.

"She's my new assistant. But she is a friend, yes. Her name is Tempest. She's a Dragon Shifter. She saved my life countless times in the war." Gaster said.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Sans." She said with a smile. What an adorable child. Yup, she's taking them under her wings. "Gaster, I'm stealing your sons. They are adorable."

"Tempest, you cannot steal my sons. However, you can help me take care of them, if you want." He offered.

"Of course I want to! I adore children!" She said happily. "Have you two eaten yet?" She asked.

Sans nodded and looked at his dad. He never brought anyone here, except for his fire friend, and they were loud.

"are you and dad gonna be loud like when his fire friend comes over?" Sans asked.

Gaster choked and frowned. "N-no." He said, cheeks turning a dark violet. She smirked.

"No. Now lets get you two tucked into bed. I'll read you a story." She said softly. She shot Gaster an amused look and smiled.

She returned a half an hour later. "They're asleep. So, you're getting loud with Grillby, huh?" She teased. She watched as he blushed a dark violet again and chuckled.

"Not anymore. He has a mate now. They've bonded. I heard he's going to be a father soon." Gaster said. She smiled. 

"So, I'm the only one in the trio with no family. How fitting. Especially since most Dragons are anti-social by nature." She said chuckling. She looked at Gaster who was studying her. "What?" 

"I did have someone I liked during the war, but she disappeared." He said. Tempest frowned slightly. Was she jealous?

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

A few years passed and the Core had been built. Sans had joined Gaster and Tempest in the lab and Gaster had built up a team of Scientists to help monitor the Core.

Gaster and Tempest were basically unstoppable in the lab, they worked together so well. Whenever they were doing an experiment, there was only basic communication.

"A-are you s-sure you're not a couple?" One of the newer lab technicians, a lizard monster named Alphys asked. Tempest smiled at her.

"Wings and I? We've just known each other for a very long time. We've been friends since we met during the war." Tempest answered.

"O-oh." Alphys said, embarrassed.

Sans chuckled at his friend. "we're not the only ones who think that, alphie. everyone asks. and tempest is always mothering paps and i."

"You say that like you don't enjoy my cooking, Sans." Tempest snorted. Gaster chuckled. When she disappeared during the retreat all those years ago, he had realized his feeling for her, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Tempest looked at Wings and smiled. "Think it's time to wrap up for the day?" She asked. She watched him nod and smiled. "Alright everyone, go home." She ordered. "You too Sans. Wings and I will clean up."

Sans teleported home, leaving the two alone. Tempest looked at Gaster and smiled slightly. Hell, she liked him. She wanted to be his mate, but figured he didn't want a mate.

"Tempest? Can I confess something?" Wings asked her. He had his back turned to her, so she couldn't the expression on his face, but he sounded nervous.

"What is it, Wings?" She asked, looking at his back. She watched him tense, then he turned to face her, a light violet dusting his cheeks.

"I've liked you for a while. I want you to be my mate." He said. She blushed a vibrant gold and smiled.

"Wings... I... I'd like that. I've liked you for a while as well..." She said softly. She watched him relax and move over to where she was standing.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, grinning as she kissed back. 

She looked around the lab and sighed. "We should get cleaning so we can get home." She said with a chuckle. 

"I want to be alone with you a bit longer." He said, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

She smiled and patted his head. "Come on, the boys are waiting for us." She said with a soft laugh.

"Fine, fine..." He mumbled and began to help her clean the lab. Soon they were done and heading home, holding hands and talking happily.

They walked into the house soon after and Sans looked at them. Then he broke out in a huge grin. "called it. alphie owes me." He chuckled. "pap! dad and tempest finally got together! we can call her mom now!"

Both Gaster and Tempest blush their respective color and Tempest headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She began to hum to herself as she cooked. 

Wings watched her from the entrance of the kitchen, since she didn't like people in the kitchen while she was cooking. Unless she was teaching them how to cook.

An hour passed and she served up dinner, taking her seat next to Wings. They began to eat, talking about their day, though three of them knew how each other's day went. This was family time.

After dinner, she and Wings did the dishes. Washing, drying, and putting them away, while Sans helped Papyrus with homework. 

Soon that was done and they got Papyrus in bed. Reading him his bedtime story and tucking him in. "Goodnight, my little hero." Tempest whispered, kissing the crown of his skull.

"Goodnight, my little scientist." She whispered to the sleeping Sans, also kissing the crown of his skull. She yawned slightly and headed to her room, only for Wings to pull her into his.

"Sleep in here with me?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm tired." She muttered and cuddled in his bed with him. He kissed her lovingly and smiled.

"I love you, my little Stormbringer." Wings murmured softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Wings." She murmured back and closed her eyes, snuggling against him with a soft yawn.

Soon it was time to get up and head back to the lab. Wings and Tempest headed there together while Sans teleported there. They walked in as Alphys was handing Sans some G.

"I-I thought you weren't a c-couple..." Alphys stuttered.

"We weren't. This just happened." Tempest said with a smile. She leaned against Wings and smiled lovingly at him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly and pulled away. 

"There's work to be done. Let's go." He said. Tempest and Wings began working in harmony as they usually did.

"I-It's like they're reading each o-other's mind." Alphys said. She looked back at Sans, who nodded.

"i know, right. it's weird. i guess she saved dad's life a few times and they've been friends ever since. but they got separated for a while when we were imprisoned. they only reconnected when dad became the royal scientist. she applied to be his assistant." Sans said.

"I-I see. They work w-well together." Alphys said. Sans nodded again and smiled. Yeah, they did.

Suddenly an alarm for the Core went off. Tempest and Wings both began ordering everyone out. Wings ordered Tempest to leave, but her being the stubborn dragon she was, refused as she watched her mate be swallowed by the void.

"Tempest, take care of the boys! I love you!" Wings called out. And those were the last words anyone heard of Doctor WingDings Gaster.

Sans took her to the throne room. "Y-your majesty, the head scientist has had an incident." She said.

"What happened?" King Asgore asked, looking at her.

"Gaster fell into the void." She said. She watched Asgore's face morph into confusion.

"Gaster? The name sounds familiar, but I'm not recalling a Gaster." The king said.

Tempest swallowed and frowned slightly. This wasn't possible. Couldn't be. She remembered him. She looked at Sans who nodded. He remembered. "Make Alphys the new Royal Scientist. I can't do it." She said. "Sans, let's go home."

Sans teleported them home and looked at his mother figure. She looked so upset. Hell he would be too if his mate had fallen into the void and no one remembered them.

"I'll make dinner." He offered and helped her to the couch.

"This house holds too many memories." She said softly. "Can we move to a different area?" 

Sans looked at her. "you're the parent. up to you." He said. He began to cook for the four- no three of them and sighed. That was tragic, and they had just gotten together too.

Paps came downstairs. "HI MOM! HI BROTHER!" He said. No mention of where his dad was. Tempest tensed and tears formed in her eyes. Gaster really was forgotten, wasn't he?

She briefly wondered if her mates' room was still here. Maybe she could sleep there tonight, especially if his scent lingered.

"We're moving to Snowdin tomorrow." She said, loud enough for Sans to hear. Sans peeked out of the kitchen and looked at her.. 

"won't that be too cold for you?" He asked. He looked at his mother, concerned.

"No. I've lived in Snowdin before." She said. She stood up. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She climbed upstairs and headed to where she knew Wings' rooms was, only to open the door and find it filled with junk. She shut the door and headed to her room, collapsing in her bed.

Once in her bed, she buried her face in her pillows and began to sob her heart out. She hugged herself, her hands touching her shoulder, where she felt a tingling sensation. Did Wings mark her last night? She smiled softly and closed her eyes. 'Come back to me. I'll be waiting.'

Wings opened his eyes, but all he could she was pitch blackness. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud, only for his words to be swallowed by the deafening silence. Tempest and Sans were safe, right? He didn't see them. Hell, he didn't anything. He couldn't feel or sense them either. 

He looked at his hands and sighed. He didn't like this. He wanted to be with his mate and his sons. This was the void, wasn't it? He hugged himself, feeling a tingle on his shoulder and smiled. Tempest had marked him last night.

'Come back to me. I'll be waiting.' He heard Tempest's voice, but she wasn't here. She was waiting for him. He had to get out! But how? That, he wasn't sure off. How did one get out of the void? He sighed and ran a hand over his skull. She sounded so sad. Hell, he really needed to get out of here.

He closed his eyes to think and sighed. This was definitely going to be a dilemma. But he'd figure it out. He had to. He touched the mark on his clavicle and sighed.

'I'll come back to you. Wait for me. I love you.' He thought. Now time to find a way out of this never-ending darkness.


	4. Chapter Three: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsterkind finally resurfaces after a thousand years of being imprisoned underground. They meet some humans and are temporarily housed. Tempest encounters some of her siblings.

Tempest followed her sons and the other monsters to the surface. She looked at the little child that clung to Asgore's hand and sighed. How many years had it been? What had changed? She looked around the heavily forested area and sighed again. She took Sans and Papyrus' hands and led them down the mountain, following the king and queen, as well as the child.

What would Wings think of this? He'd probably be delighted, but he wasn't here. Still trapped in the void. She let out a single sigh and Papyrus looked down at her.

"MOM, ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and smiled. With a slight nod, she continued to follow.

"Yes. Just a bit tired. It's been ages since I've been on the surface, I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed." She said. Not a lie, but not the truth either. She knew Sans remembered Wings, but Papyrus, like everyone else, had forgotten. Why did they remember then? This question plagued her, causing her to suffer from depression. Then all the resets and dying multiple times. Who would have thought one little human child was capable of such evil? But it wasn't Frisk's fault. They always smelled like buttercups during a genocide run. Chara died of buttercup poisoning. So Chara possessed Frisk and made them kill.

They paused at the base of the mountain and Frisk looked up at the king and queen. They would most likely camp out here for the night.

Tempest pulled the boys close to her. "We're in an unfamiliar place, stay close by." She said and watched Asgore and Toriel. She watched the two monarchs settle down and did the same herself. Sans and Papyrus snuggled close to her. 'They must be more nervous than they're letting on.' She thought with a fond smile. She ran her fingers over their skulls soothingly and whispered soft praises to her strong sons. She was so proud of them. If only Gaster could see them now.

Grillby came over and sat next to her, listening and watching her take care of her boys. "How did you come to have Skeleton sons, my friend?" He asked. Tempest smiled and looked at her remaining friend. 

"I adopted them. They had just lost their parent and I couldn't leave two children to fend for themselves. That would be awful of me." She said with a yawn. Grillby went back to his family and bunkered down for the night. 

Tempest closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, only to wake to the sound of humans discovering their camp. She pulled the boys close and glared slightly as King Asgore explained their situation to the human rangers. She looked over the humans, the clothes certainly changed. And were women allowed to work now, as well? How many years had passed?

One of the male rangers walked over to Tempest and her boys. She let out a warning snarl and a low growl rumbled in her chest. "Hawkins, back away!" Came an order. He emerald eyes flashed and she looked at the male who gave the order. He looked familiar. Maybe he had an ancestor who fought in the war? She studied the human in charge and frowned slightly. "Sans, Papyrus, wake up. We're about to move again." She said gently.

"what time is it, mom?" Sans asked, looking at her. She shrugged. 

"Don't know, my little comic. Some humans have found us and are offering us shelter. I guess it's supposed to storm tonight. Good thing for Grillby that they found us." She said. 

"WOWIE! HUMANS! NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Her youngest and most energetic went to greet the humans. Both Sans and Tempest tensed.

"Papyrus, my sugar skull, come back over here please. I told you to stay close." Tempest reprimanded. Papyrus ran over, pouting.

"BUT MOM, I WANTED TO MEET THE HUMANS. THE ONLY HUMAN I'VE EVER SEEN IS FRISK." He whined.

"But aren't you a human, miss?" One of the female rangers asked. Tempest scoffed and started laughing. Her emerald eyes gleamed in amusement as she looked at the female. 

"I'm not a human. I just look like one. I'm a Dragon Shifter." She said with a laugh, watching the expressions go from shock, to fear, to awe. "Also we have a few fire elementals among us, so if it's gonna storm they really need to get inside."

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Wings watched from the void as his family reached the surface. His mark from Tempest had faded long ago. He was truly alone, but he was still searching for a way out. He missed Tempest, he missed Sans, He missed Papyrus. He watched as they settled down for the night, only to be found by humans.

He bristled when he saw one of the humans approach Tempest and his sons, but chuckled when they backed away. He notices the grey doors in the corners of his vision, but he knew if focused on them, they'd disappear. He had to see if he could get someone to open those doors. Maybe that would free him? He watched as the humans led his family and the other monsters somewhere. He chuckled softly as Grillby barely made it, before it started raining. 

Wings sighed, maybe he could try and pull someone into the void through their dreams? Frisk? Tempest? Sans? Frisk made the most sense, since they were so determined. Though he wasn't sure where the doors were actually located. He watched as the brunette child fell asleep and pulled their dream-self into the void.

"Hello Frisk." He said, his voice sounding scratchy from years of not being used. He watched as the child gestured with their hands and frowned slightly. 

'Hello.' They signed back. They looked at him, frightened. He must look frightening, all goopy and armless. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over his skull. 

"I need your help. I'm still trapped. Though I'm not in the underground. "I am, but I am not. I'm in this dreary little place, called the void. There should be a pair of grey doors somewhere in the underground. I'm thinking if those doors get opened, i'll be set free, and I'll be able to join my family.

'I don't know if I'll be able to do it right away. The storm is pretty bad and is going to last a few hours. And Mom, I mean Toriel doesn't really let me out of her sight.' Frisk signed.

Take your time. I've been here for a couple hundred years. What's a few more says?" He said. He looked at the kid and sighed. He couldn't wait to hold Tempest again, or see his sons. 

'Try weeks. I'll be busy.' They signed. He growled and nodded, frowning. He looked at the kid. Okay, longer than he hoped, but still better than nothing. 

"Alright, I can be patient. But do try to hurry, I miss my family." He said with a soft smile. He let the child go back to their peaceful dreams and sighed. "I'm coming Tempest. I promise.' He thought.

He looked around the endless darkness that had been his home for years and sighed. This place had been lonely, even worse when Tempest's mark had faded from his clavicle. His mark must have faded in her as well. Time and distance would do that to a mark. 

He'd watched as she raised his boys, becoming their mother in every sense of the word. Soothing nightmares, cooking meals, and reading bedtime stories. He was upset that she had stopped being a scientist though. He knew she loved science. Was it because of him? The incident? He frowned and watched as his family slept, clutching his aching soul.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Tempest woke up the next morning to flashes of light and low rumbling noises. "It really is storming. "Boys' come look. I haven't seen a storm in centuries. They're pretty chaotic to fly through." She said with a chuckle. 

"Only you would try." Grillby crackled, as he too watched the storm. The fire elemental was looking at the rain warily.

"MOM! CAN WE PLAY IN THE RAIN?" Papyrus asked. The taller skeleton looked down at her and she sighed.

"Not right now, my little hero. See those flashes of light? That's called lightning. Sometimes it can strike and electrocute people. It's dangerous, so people try to stay indoors during storms like this." She explained. Papyrus looked sad. She frowned then a smile lit her features. "Why don't you try to befriend some of the humans?" She suggested.

She watched as her tall son let out a loud "NYEH!" of excitement and chuckled. Sans simply studied the storm. "You okay, my little comic?" She asked softly.

"i'm fine, ma. jus' thinking. what would dad do if he were here?" He asked. She tensed slightly and sighed. Then she pulled her short son into a hug.

"I don't know, Sans. All I know is that I miss him too." She said softly.

A few hours later the storm let up and they headed outside. Heading towards the town. The head ranger had let the town's mayor know that they were coming and would need places to stay. Once at the edge of the forest, Tempest tensed and she frowned slightly.

"MOM, ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked with a concerned look on his face. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Yes. It's just the last time I saw so many humans was during the war." She said softly. She pulled her boys close, to protect them and let out a relaxing sigh. Then she stepped forward after Asgore, Toriel, and frisk. She pulled Sans and Papyrus closer and frowned. 

Sans looked at his mom and frowned slightly, being around so many humans must be making her nervous. He wished dad was here, they fought in the war together, he'd know how to relax mom. Maybe he could try with a joke? "knock, knock." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Who's there?" She replied, leaning down slightly.

"dishes." He replied.

"Dishes who?" She asked, smiling. 

"dishes a bad joke." He finished, listening to her laugh. Papyrus groaned softly and sighed, sending a glare at his older brother.

"REALLY SANS?" He asked. "YOU CAN'T HOLD OFF ON YOUR JOKES FOR ONE MOMENT?" The tall skeleton looked at their mom, noticing how relaxed she was.

"sorry paps. mom was a little tense. thought it would help her loosen up." He replied with a shrug. A curious human looked at them.

"How can you guys move? Or stay put together? You're skeletons." The human asked. Sans sensed genuine curiosity, which made him smile.

"magic." He answered simply. He looked at Tempest and she nodded, so he held his hand out to the human. "you see my brother and i don't have all the squishy stuff holding us together, like you humans do. our bones are held together by condensed magic at our joints." He explained.

The human looked fascinated. "One more question. How is she your mom? Isn't she a human? They asked, pointing at Tempest. He looked at mom again and she sighed. 

"mom is not a human. she is a dragon shifter. she took us in when my brother and i lost our father in an accident. though she was also in a relationship with our dad." He said.

"I see. Thank you for answering my questions!" The human said before scampering off. He went back to his mom and grinned.

"Good job, my little scientist. I'm proud of you." Tempest said, smiling at him. He smiled lazily back.

"i appreciate genuine curiosity. what can i say?" He said. Tempest ruffled her hand over his skull and smiled. Sans smiled again and chuckled. She hadn't used that nickname since the incident.

Tempest looked at the humans, trying to figure out if she could spot the familiar faces of some of her fellow Dragons. 'Maybe they were killed.' She thought. Papyrus pulled her aside quickly as a fireball flew past her.

"Well, if it isn't our sister, Tempest, the Traitor." A dark haired male with eyes matching Tempest's growled.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets as Tempest chuckled. "What a warm welcome, brother dearest. Though I am as much of a traitor as you and my other siblings are cowards, hiding among the humans like some scared little lizards." She said.

She rolled her shoulders as if preparing for a fight, then paused. "If we fight,it could get bad. I'll leave you alone, and you leave me alone? How does that sound?" She asked. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want to blow your cover." She smirked.

Her brother nodded and walked away. "who was that, mom?" Sans asked. She looked at him and grinned. 

"That, my dear, was one of my many siblings. Many of whom view me as a traitor for siding with the monsters during the war." She explained. "I wonder how many times I'll have a fire ball thrown at me? Not that it would hurt, Dragons are fireproof."

Both Sans and Papyrus frowned slightly at the thought of their mom getting attacked and vowed to keep an eye out for any threats, being the overprotective sons they were.

"Tempest chuckled and hugged them close. "What dutiful boys I have." She said happily. Asgore and Toriel were talking to the mayor, trying to find them all places to stay. Tempest refused to go anywhere without her boys.

A lot of people didn't want to take the two skeletons in though. It wasn't until the curious human from earlier stepped up. "I'll take them in. I have three free bedrooms." They said. 

Tempest smiled. "What's your name, human?" She asked. Sans looked hesitant. He wasn't sure if they should trust the person. He knew mom didn't trust humans. Papyrus however, looked ecstatic. They were making new friends slowly. He was excited.

"My name is Theo. Nice to meet you." He said. Tempest looked at him and smiled with a slight nod.

"My name is Tempest. My sons are Sans and Papyrus. Sans is the shorter one and Papyrus is the taller one." She said.

Theo smiled pleasantly. "Would you mind if I drew you guys? I'm an art major and I have an assignment due soon." He asked.

"I don't mind." Tempest said with a smile. "But my boys are their own people." She looked at Sans and Papyrus, and both of them nodded.

"i don't mind. don't really got the brains to mind, either." Sans joked.

Papyrus groaned as Tempest and Theo chuckled. "I DO NOT MIND EITHER, HUMAN THEO!" He answered enthusiastically. Tempest smiled at her boys and looked around. Looked like everyone had been temporarily housed.

They followed Theo to his house and looked at the city. Tempest sighed slightly looking at all the tall buildings and city streets. Things really have changed since she was last here.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she bumped into someone. "Apologies." She said said softly. 

"You'd better apologize, traitor." A very familiar voice said. She looked up to see her older brother, who was definitely stronger than her. She growled softly and glared, putting her boys and Theo behind her.

"So you're still choosing them over your own family?" He older brother asked, back-handing her, sending her to the ground. She let out a snarl and whipped up to face her brother.

"These two are my sons, asshole! Making them your family as well!" In her anger she began to cut off the oxygen flow around them. Sans grabbed Theo and backed away, Papyrus following him. 

Her brother gasped and fell to his knees, eyes wide. She shook, calming herself and looked down at him. "That's a much better look for you, brother." She purred and pushed him to the side as he gasped for air.

Theo looked at her, eyes wide. "Dude, your mom is a badass." He said in awe.

Sans chuckled and nodded. "yeah, don't ever piss her off. she'll give ya a bad time." He replied.

Tempest yawned softly and looked at Papyrus. She wanted to nap, especially after using her magic. She wasn't used to using her magic outside of her dragon form, so it left her tired.

"ma, you okay?" Sans asked. He could see a bruise forming on her cheek. That made him want to go after that guy and show him a bad time, but mom needed him. She looked exhausted. "paps, can you carry mom? i think she used too much magic just now." He said.

"... 'M fine my little comic." Tempest muttered as Papyrus picked her up. She nuzzled her face in his shirt and quickly fell asleep.

"What was that all about?" Theo asked, looking at Sans. Papyrus was already working on healing the bruise on her cheek.

"mom fought in the human/monster war. her siblings fought on the side of the humans, while mom fought on the side of the monsters. now, all of her siblings see her as a traitor." Sans explained.

"That's messed up." Theo said. He watched the bruise disappear as Papyrus healed it. "What's he doing?"

"healing magic. most monsters have access to it. some better than others. paps is better at it than i am. he's the coolest." Sans said.

"Magic. That's the answer for everything? Isn't it?" Theo asked, which made Sans nod.


	5. Chapter Four: Temporary Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Papyrus, and Tempest head to Theo's home where Tempest meets someone from her past and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've updated again. Sorry for the wait, I kinda hit a slump. Don't worry, more updates coming!

"Oh, what kind of magic can your mom use?" Theo asked as he continued to lead them to his home.

"fire magic and air magic. she can also fly when she is in her dragon form. mom is awesome." Sans said with a smile. "she used to be a scientist, but she quit after a very traumatic incident in the lab."

"Oh. What happened?" Theo asked. He paused and unlocked the door to a two story house.

"we had this machine underground called the core. dad and tempest built it together, it basically powered the entire underground. one day we were all working in the lab when something went wrong with the core and dad fell in. he ended up being swallowed by the void." Sans said softly. He examined their temporary home and looked at Paps and their mom.

"mind if paps puts her in a room?" He asked. He looked at Theo and grinned.

"Yeah! Let me show you which rooms are open!" Theo said, leading them upstairs. Sans and Papyrus followed the male and Sans grinned.

"any roommates we need to know about?" Sans asked. He looked at Theo warily. "mom gets nervous about humans. was gonna leave her a note."

"Ah, just Zach, my boyfriend. He's at work. I already asked him if it was okay for you guys to stay with us. He's a surgeon in a hospital." Theo said.

"surgeon?" Sans asked. It was his turn to be curious now. He looked at his new friend as Papyrus walked into the first open room and laid their mom on the bed, covering her up. 

"A surgeon is a doctor who specializes in surgeries on humans who need them. Say if a human got something stuck in them, like a sharp rock, or one time, Zach told me he had to remove the broken blade of a knife out of someone." Theo said. "but it ppl 00ôô popkeeps people from sustaining extra damage from things that don't belong in them, so he's helping people. But then there's also surgeries where things get removed, like the appendix or the tonsils. Those can get sick and cause humans all sorts of problems, even death."

Sans looked at Theo surprised. "that sounds scary." He said, thinking of Frisk. "do all humans get those things?" He asked.

Theo shook his head. "Nope! Not all of us do. I had to have my tonsils removed. I got a bad case if tonsillitis and my tonsils had to be removed." Theo explained.

"humans are weird." Sans muttered and chuckled as he wrote the note for his mom in the font he was named after.

'mom, we have one more house mate. theo has a boyfriend named zach, who lives with us as well.' He put the note on the stand near the bed and left the room, closing the door. 

"thanks for offering your home to us, theo. it's really appreciated." Sans said. "don't be surprised if mom starts mothering you and your boyfriend. it's what she does." He walked into the room Paps hadn't claimed and stretched out with a sigh.

"You guys must be tired. I'll let you rest." Theo said. Sans chuckled.

"paps doesn't get tired. i'm sure he's in your kitchen looking for ingredients to make friendship spaghetti." Sans chuckled. He looked at Theo and smiled.

"Can he actually cook" Theo asked, worried.

"not as good as mom, but yeah. she's been teaching him how to." Sans answered. Theo looked somewhat relieved and sighed.

"How long will she stay asleep?" Theo asked. Sans shrugged.

"i dunno. she's never really used her magic out of pure anger like that. could be for an hour, maybe longer." He said. Theo nodded and smiled. 

"Hopefully soon. Zach is going to be home soon. A couple of hours, I think." Theo said and headed to watch Papyrus in the kitchen. Sans went to sit on the side of his mom's bed. He cuddled close to her and napped, this way she'd be somewhat relaxed, waking up to a familiar sensation.

A couple hours later, Tempest woke up and looked around, until her eyes rested on her oldest son, napping next to her. "Sans, where are we?" She asked softly.

"theo's house. second floor. paps made sgetti." Sans mumbled. She sat up and stretched.

"Come on, my little comic. Let's go downstairs." She said, picking up her lazy son. 

They headed downstairs and looked around. Papyrus peeked out of a doorway and smiled.

"Mom's Awake!" he said happily. "And She Brought Sans Down With Her!" the taller skeleton walked out and dragged her to the room he was in. It was the kitchen. She looked around and smiled. 

"What a lovely kitchen." She said softly. The walls were a light blue in color, while the floors were a soft grey tile. The counters were made of marble and all the appliances were stainless steel. "Where is everyone else, Pap?" She asked. She looked up at her tall son and smiled. 

Sans woke up and sighed. "you can put me down now, mom." He said. She did and Sans stretched.

"They're In The Dining Room. I Figured You'd Want To Grab A Plate First." Papyrus said l. The two sleepy monsters nodded and Papyrus served each a plate of spaghetti, then he led them to the dining room.

Tempest looked around the dining room and smiled. "Zachariah, it's good to see you again." She said with a chuckle, setting the plate down.

Zach looked up when he heard his name _his full name._ "Haven't been called that in a long time. Hello again, sister dearest." He said and stood. He walked over and Sans tensed."I missed you, Brat." Theo was confused.

"Zach, what's going on? You know her?" He asked. He watched the two hug. Was he feeling jealous?

"Ah... Yes. Tempest is my younger sister. I assume you know she's a dragon?" Zach asked. Theo nodded and relaxed. Wait, Tempest was his boyfriend's younger sister? What?

"What are you saying Zach?" The small brunette male asked. Tempest watched, frowning slightly and sighed. She looked between her brother and his mate and sighed again. 

"I don't want to ruin your relationship. Theo, are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?" She asked. Theo looked torn and sighed.

"I want to know the truth." He said softly. Tempest nodded and frowned. 

"Okay, the truth is, I'm not the only dragon, but I am the only dragon that was trapped in the underground. Because my siblings fought on the side of the humans, while I fought on the side of the monsters." Tempest explained.

"Theo, I'm a dragon. I'm sorry I hid it from you. I had to be sure I wanted you to stay in my life." Her soft spoken older brother said. Tempest squealed, Zach was gonna propose!

"Theodore Cross, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Zach asked, pulling out a very familiar ring. She had a ring just like it for when she wanted to marry her mate.

Theo squeaked and burst into tears. "Zach! I don't know what to say..." He said softly. Tempest smiled.

"You're happy, right? So why not say yes?" She said smiling. Her family was getting bigger, but there was still still a piece missing. She put her hand on her chest where her soul was and sighed. Sans noticed and hugged her.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Wings watched his mate sadly as she watched happily as her brother got engaged. Then as she grew she grew sad, he knew then she missed him. Hell, he missed her. He wanted to be there with her. He watched as Sans hugged her to comfort her and frowned. 

He was jealous of his own son, who he knew Tempest viewed as a son as well. He was jealous because of all the time they got to spend together. "Damn me and my thirst for knowledge!" He cursed.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Zach looked at Tempest and frowned. "You okay, little sis?" He asked. He had gotten from Papyrus that Tempest was his his older brother's adopted mom.

"Yeah, 'm fine." She muttered. He noticed Sans look at her and frown.

"you're not. you miss dad. watching zach and theo brought your feelings to surface." Sans said. 

"You have a mate?" Zach asked? He looked his younger sister over. He didn't notice any marks or strange magic on her.

"Yes. And no. He fell into the void a few hundred years ago. We were marked as mates, but the mark faded. We worked together as Scientists and there was an accident in the lab." She said softly.

"I see. I might be able to help you, sister. You realize I can access the void, right?" Zach asked with a smile.

Tempest brightened and looked at her brother. "I didn't know that! Maybe we could find him!" She said happily. She looked at Sans hopefully and he smiled.

Sans loomed at his mom. He was glad to see the hope in her eyes. "you could try. it might not work. could be dangerous." He said.

"If I get Wings back, it'd be worth it. I miss him so badly." She said softly.

They stepped outside and Tempest focused on what she remembered of Gaster and his soul.

Zach frowned and looked at Tempest. "There is a faint magic Coming from you that isn't yours." He said.

Tempest touched her shoulder, where Gaster's mark had been. Then she took her brother's hand and projected her thoughts to him as he opened a door in the void.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Wings watched as a door opened and stepped towards in uncertainly. He was nervous. What if it didn't work? The door opened and he saw a bright light. Standing in front of the door was Tempest and a male. He looked at Tempest and smiled. He took another towards the door. "Tempest, I missed you." he said softly.

"Wings!" She said happily. He stepped out and was quickly pulled into a hug. He hugged her back as Zach closed the door, only to be enveloped in darkness once more. 

"No! Dammit! Why?" He cried out, letting out a frustrated scream. "At least I got to see her."

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Tempest choked back a sob as she watched Gaster get swallowed by the void once more. She fell to the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

"Tempest, I'm sorry, I failed you." Zach said softly. He kneeled and hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"N-not you f-fault." She said sadly. She was shaking as she cried. "At least I got to see him. And hold him for a moment."

She shrugged out of her brother's arms and wiped her face. She looked at Sans, who looked crushed. "Sans or Paps didn't even get that." She said.

"I don't have the energy to do that again today." He said with a frown. "Or this week. Maybe we can try again next week?"

"It's up to you. Aren't there consequences to using your void powers?" Tempest asked. Her Science brain was working again.

"Depends. Hmm... Maybe we have to put something in the void to take something out? Or in this case, someone for someone." Zach said.

"Hmm... That's an interesting theory. But we've no way to test it before we try." She said. She got a thoughtful look on her face and sighed. "We could use big sister Delia. No one likes her..." 

"woah, mom! you're not seriously thinking about switching someone for dad, are you? maybe dad has a plan. let's not do anything crazy." Sans said.

"You're right. That was wrong of me." Tempest said. She yawned and sighed softly. "I'm gonna go nap again..." She muttered.

Her brother nodded and watched as she headed inside. He felt bad for not being able to help.

"don't blame yourself. it's not your fault. at least she got to see him. that's something, and that was because of you. she hasn't seen him in a long time. so, thanks for that." Sans said, grinning.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked. "She looked so dejected when I closed the door and the void took him again."

"yeah. 'm positive. besides, 'm pretty sure dad has a pp> 

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, looking up at him. He walked over to her.

"Is there anyway you can distract Tori from paying attention to Frisk? Then Sans could teleport them underground. Every now and then, I see these grey doors in the corner of my vision. I don't know where they'd be underground, but maybe the kid could find them. And maybe if those doors get opened, maybe I'll be free." he explained.

"I see. It's worth a try." She said with a smile. "Too bad we couldn't reforge our marks before Zack had to close the door he opened."

Gaster chuckled. "Plenty of time for that once I'm free, my dear." he grinned and pulled her close. "I promised, didn't I? I plan to keep that promise."

"Mhm. I gotta get up and make breakfast soon. Don't wanna..." She mumbled. "Wanna see you."

"And you will, as soon as I'm free, my dear. Sans will bring us to wherever you are." He said, petting her hair.

"Okay." She said and he sent her back. He sighed and frowned. He couldn't wait to hold her again.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Tempest woke up and got out of bed. She looked at the time and smiled. She was up early enough to cook breakfast for her sons and her brother and his mate.

She stretched and headed to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. She got out eggs and bread and vegetables. She scrambled the eggs and chopped the vegetables, humming softly as she did.

Once she was done with all of the preparation, she began to make omelettes. Soon the four boys made their way downstairs. First it was Theo, then Papyrus, then Zach, then Sans.

"Good morning boys." She said with a smile. She continued cooking as Zach stepped in to make coffee.

"Smells good, little sis." He said with a chuckle. 

"It should. I've had years of practice." She said, laughing.


End file.
